warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sorrelflower
I am away on holiday to Spain from August 7th - 22nd. If you message me, be patient for a reply. Thanks! RE: Hey Sorrel! You can have roleplay, fanfiction, all things fandom! To make a cat, leave a join request on one of the Clans' talk pages. Here is the full list of Clans: Clans. Have fun! Rainbow Flight 18:56, July 29, 2012 (UTC) We actually make images for the infobox. Rainbow Flight 22:22, July 29, 2012 (UTC) nice picture!Cinderstream 14:41, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you think Poolkit can be Tigerstorm's apprentice? o3o -- 19:48, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Don't kill Knifeflight yet I have a certain plan for her, I want her to be a new tigerstar so don't make her die yet,~BlazingRainstar~ 20:41, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Pelli Hey! I finished Pelli! What do you think? You can tell me anything you want me to add and change before she goes up. 22:30, August 3, 2013 (UTC) : Awesome! Once I get a spot open for OA, I'll put 'er up! 23:11, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Jasper i think Assuming you meant red as in a red tabby, here's a life image I found for him. ouo >>Jasper<< If you meant red-brown I wish you much luck with that. 20:52, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Should I make the page for Finch, or do you want to, since you know the description and all that? c: "Wey hey it's time to play" 10:29, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay! c: "Wey hey it's time to play" 09:24, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Charart request You are seriously amazing at chararts! Could you do Raindrop 's kit? She is a shorthaired silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes- a little like Bliss, I suppose. If you could do her for me, I would be very grateful. Thanks in advance! 11:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, she does already have a charart, but I did that a while ago an dam not very ahppy with it. I would like you to overwrite it please! 16:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks you so much <3 09:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) PS: Make sure you put "Redone" for Raindrop's heading rather than "For approval" ! xD 16:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I found a life image for Jasper... Here you go! 09:22, August 27, 2013 (UTC) come on chat I need to ask you something "Wey hey it's time to play" 11:39, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Raindrop I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, but Raindrop's description has changed (though it's only her pelt length!) and she is now longhaired. Could you possibly make her charart longhaired? You can keep the old pattern and paste on a new blank or redo the charart entierly, whichever is easier for you. c: 18:25, September 3, 2013 (UTC) If it's okay with you, Finch is going to join the Storm Fronts. I hope there she'll be noticed and not ignored. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 11:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Okie c: I'll expand her page so she can be accepted. Happiness is a car from Sainsbury's 11:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Posts Hey Sorrel! I saw your posts and I wanted to let you know that every post you make in The Storm Fronts needs to be seven sentences long, and if your cat speaks in it, all of your dialogue may only count as one. Could you revise those posts sometime within the next 24 hours? Thanks! 16:33, September 7, 2013 (UTC) You also need to finish filling out all of the areas on Soren's page, save for the two health sections and roleplay, before you can post with him. If you also do this within 24 hours, I won't have to remove the posts. 16:38, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Psst, could you revise your posts in The Storm Fronts one more time? In one in particular, you used many short sentences, and the point of having the seven sentence rule is that you mix longer, more complete sentences with a few short, less detailed ones. Thanks in advance! 17:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Little idea... Hey Sorrel! I had an idea that I would like to share with you. Now, you might think "Omg, best idea ever, awesome, yeah" or "Nu, rubbish idea". Your choice xD. I was wondering if Soren and Emily could be mates. It is your choice, after all. They're a bit young to now, maybe when they're a bit older. So... yeah. What do you think? 13:20, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm about to post the whole kit idea on a blog, shall I put your sig at the bottom with mine or not bother? I made this. It's going to go up for approval when her kit is approved <3 16:14, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Soren Well, I was trying to help Tiny with the genetics for Soren and Emily's kits, and when going off of Soren's life image, I discovered that he is a torbie. And torbies or any sort of tortoiseshell, can only be female. Could you find a picture of a brown tabby for him, or change the description? (tawny is a bit too vague as well, as it's not a strong hue and the shade can vary a lot) Thanks! 14:10, September 17, 2013 (UTC) If you can find an image to match, then yes. 23:11, September 17, 2013 (UTC) One last thing here: You cannot edit the image for any Storm Fronts cat or their offspring. That includes eye color. 22:57, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Glyfie's gonna have to look like Soren, as well, in order for them to possibly be siblings. Sorry to keep bothering you about his D: 04:13, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Well, no, she'll need to look near-identical to him. Same amount of white, no brown streaks on her chest, etc. 14:32, September 22, 2013 (UTC) If you've ever read the FAQ page for The Storm Fronts, you will see that a sibling, parent, and offspring of a TSF member must be genetically accurate, to go with said member of the group. 15:42, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm simply following the rules of the Storm Fronts- if the streaks stay, then Soren will have to leave the group because it's genetically impossible for a cat to have that. 17:33, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re-read my last message. 18:41, September 22, 2013 (UTC) That would be okay. I was trying to express the point that a cat can't have brown streaks among white on their chest- that's a trait typically reserved for owls or other birds, but nothing of feline descent. 18:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) A Final Goodbye Thanks, Sorrel :) I'll never forget you either. Yes, I very we'll am catching Findick, huh? xD I'll try to visit soon. Bye<3 22:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Soren and co. You need to expand his appearance section greatly, and remove the thought of his mother in it- appearances are for descriptions, not opinions. The Skills and Abilities section needs to be expanded, Enemies section removed if there aren't any, and your personality is a bit flat as well, and could use a lot more depth. Please work on these. You've had a lot of time to do this, and I would like you to finish at least one TSF character's page before you make another cat. Thank you in advance. 01:02, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel, look at the length of your personality section, and compare it to Sebastian, Cas, or even Sweet. It needs to be much longer, or else I will begin to remove your posts and block you from roleplaying until it is done. You also need to add Soren to the allegiances- please re-read the FAQ page for the group, as it's becoming clear that this information isn't terribly clear to you at the time. 03:30, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Understood- it would have been nice if in the edit summary or even on the page that the rest was to be coming later. However, you did post yesterday, as well, after I had left the first message- I had assumed you would've gone by the pages' rules, which state that a page needs to be complete before you continue to post. 00:10, October 5, 2013 (UTC) kitten Sorry if it is a bit early to ask, but may I rp one of Gylfie's kits? 14:41, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I've got the memory of a goldfish xD May mine be called Mouse, a small black she-kit with one white paw? 15:16, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat c: Fez 16:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat? The title says it all x3 17:16, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Psst, I was taking a look at Soren and Emily's kits, and you have an issue with your genetics. ll of the kits would have the same built, either oriental or normal, but you cant have Shamber be normal with the other two kits. And since Soren doesn't carry pointed tabby genes, the other two kits wouldn't be pointed like their mother. It's easier to fix this now instead of after they're born, so here's the breakdown: :All kits will be black-based. (So solid black or if tabby, like their daddy- dark stripes and a brown undercoat) :25% will be solid in color, 75% will be tabby :50% will have no white on them, and 50% will have low white, like their dad. :All will have the same general build: They either look oriental or they don't. Hope this helps! 17:15, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Picture Hey Sorrel! I was looking up pictures for Elaine, but I came across this one, and I thought about Gylfie. I realize it has tabby markings but yeah. 19:56 Fri Nov 1 Pic Well I came across this website that lets you customize a cat thing, and made a Jasper. :3 17:50, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Here you go :) 18:22, November 6, 2013 (UTC) stuff and stuff Hi c: So I was wondering if Blythe was oriental or not. 20:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I just needed to find out because... Check Feathers talk page 20:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) -prods- come on chat I'm lonely :c Fez 13:08, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ... I just wanted to say, I think Fawnberry's warrior is very pretty c: 16:01, November 18, 2013 (UTC) ^ I second that ;D Fez 16:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) By the way Emily is litrally just about to give birth to the kits :3 18:27, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Emily cannot kit until your kits' pages are better constructed. Blythe cannot have an extra toe, as it is a dominant trait. Her parents would have to have one, in order for that to be possible for her, and her image has to become oriental. I'm going to message Feather and Tiny about their kits' pages, but all of you have something you need to adjust before Emily can proceed with kitting. 16:15, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Your kit is alright, but Emily, Misha, and Shamber still need work. 21:45, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE http://www.ezimba.com/work/131126C/ezimba15780556334900.png that okay? --Fez 19:50, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Yay he can live :D and come back on chat c: Fez 20:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright, as long as those kits are simply named, and not roleplayed quite yet. 23:42, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorrel Sorrel person I neeeeeeed you ouo 17:22, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey. I looked at Poolpaw's page and saw that she's in pursuit for a mate. I know that it's like forbidden and all that, but how about Sedgepaw? It's bound to either drive SprC and AC further apart, or bring them closer together, and plus this wiki needs more forbidden couples :P because they're fun. Up to you, anyway. Fez 21:59, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Possibly a little later into Sedgepaw's apprenticehood? There's a few moons age gap between them, but that shouldn't be a problem. Since Sedgepaw is still only just an apprentice (Pool probably is too but I have no idea D:) maybe wait until the both of them become sort of senior apprentices? Fez 11:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: that's good then c: and come on chat~ --Fez 12:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) kitties Leggo says that because the TSF kits can't open their eyes or hear a thing for another week, the long posts are gonna fill up the page, so could we not 16:29, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Splc Rp Emily is literally about to die .0. so I wondered if you could bring Soren into the fight? 18:30, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Secretism c: Come on chat I need to tell you something :D 19:32, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Realism in TSF Alrighty, Sorrel, I'm gonna keep this fairly brief. First of all, that last post was all speak, and no body sentences, so it had to be removed for not meeting the requirements. Your other post, from Blythe's POV, was removed because she is a tiny kitten. She doesn't know the concept of a mother, father, recognize scents besides her mother, what a sibling is or what a cat is, even. She cannot see, feel or hear properly. All she knows is that she feel hungry, but doesn't even have a word for that term yet. She is virtually in a vegetative state. The Dark forest dreams are also borderlining the realistic aspects of the roleplay. You're cutting it very close, and I've been having people come to me about this once again. If the realistic aspect grows too difficult, remember you are not forced to keep Soren in the group, and he and Emily may live happily as loners and whatnot, if this is too hard. I mean, it's even difficult for me, too. Just don't feel pressured about staying if this is too much work, and know that nobody's gonna judge you if you opt out. 01:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Shrew and Smoke? Wondering if you want to make them official now! Servalleap 21:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Lookie here c: I made this -Hope you like it! guess who 17:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Re Thanks how was catching fire asdfghjkl 20:23, December 6, 2013 (UTC) OMG XD I found this picture that is of the exact same cat that is Soren's life image, with a front view. http://www.ezimba.com/work/131212C/ezimba16479111698800.jpg Servalleap 22:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Sup~ Come on chat please I'm lonely and also are you posting in TSf asdfghjkl 18:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Chat again Please come on chat I need to tell you something 8D 19:04, December 16, 2013 (UTC) c: Our cats are ded cute c: 23:12, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorrel I need to give you something on chat CCCC: 18:37, December 18, 2013 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS Merry Christmas Sorrel! x3 Hope you got everything you wanted! CCCC: 12:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Chat Please join the chat we have new users :P 15:54, December 29, 2013 (UTC) RE That would be great :D — Fez talk 01:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) I think I'll make mine Featherkit(Feathernose - my OC) because she's actually a grey tabby with amber eyes, so it's sort of possible :3 and plus I need to make my beautiful OC on here omg — Fez talk 01:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Idk ouo — Fez talk 01:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Come on chat — Fez talk 15:18, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Chat Bby come on chat c: — Fez talk 12:29, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Fanart http://www.ezimba.com/work/140106c/ezimba19679563791500.jpg I made it on my tablet so thats why it looks bad :p Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 21:54, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Darnit my stupid tablet can't link to save its life sorry :C Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 22:00, January 5, 2014 (UTC) tsf since you're not in chat I gotta 'splain it here, but Soren can't get out of camp or find Finch. Finch was fully-grown as a nine month old kitten, and the snow was over her head. The snow was icy and rock-filled, so Soren would've died, too, before he could've reached her. And there was no way he could bury her under the ground, when it's that cold outside, as this is a coastal-y forest- the dirt and soil is filled with a lot of moisture, so there's no way he could've dug into it, let alone scrape any of it away. He would've torn up his feet trying, and there'd be blood everywhere. Couldja revise yer post? sorry if this is confusing D: 18:50, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Re Whoop whoop C: Sure! Will Lulu be a hunter or a fighter? Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 10:25, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: I'll add her in~ Whose kit is she expecting, or is it unknown? Tiny Forever And Always ♫ 12:24, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Hiii — Fez talk 03:36, January 19, 2014 (UTC) How u — Fez talk 03:39, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat? :3 Tiny �� Jυѕт αησтнєя gιяℓ �� 12:33, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Chat Sorry if this sounds like spam x3 Tiny �� Jυѕт αησтнєя gιяℓ �� 16:57, January 21, 2014 (UTC) plot idea So, my evil mind came up with what I think is a kind of clever idea. Shortly after our dear Owlpaw is made a warrior, she falls in love with my kitty Shale and joins TSF to be with him, as he hates the Clans. Then she meets Soren. Servalleap 23:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Re: Okay, and maybe Owl could learn to sort of tolerate Soren, and vice versa? Servalleap 20:37, January 23, 2014 (UTC) chat title c: — Fez talk 16:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Leadership Ceremony Hey so man, I might change cats to give Sparrow a life. Perhaps Autumnpaw could? I just need to move my plan on before I go back to school. -- 22:42 Mon Jan 27 Hey, could Aspenkit give a life of sincerity once I kill her? Thanks for reading this, Servalleap 03:23, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually strike that about changing cats, sorry for the inconvenience. I thought of a way that Spiderstorm could still give the life. -- 07:25 Tue Jan 28 stuff http://www.ezimba.com/work/140204C/ezimba19209217876200.png C: Tiny �� Jυѕт αησтнєя gιяℓ �� 20:07, February 3, 2014 (UTC) DUDE HAPPY BIRTHDAY BBY :D — Fez talk 18:07, February 7, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY I MADE YOU A PRESENT BUT IT IS NOT READY YET I WILL GIVE TO YOU TOMORROW ANYWAY HOPE YOU HAVE THE BEST BDAY EVER <33333 19:29, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey man, I was just a little curious, as normal. But would Duskpaw have to die? Its fine if he does, I was just wondering really. -- 04:58 Thu Feb 13 Re Sure! 04:00, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Profile picture Soooo cute 12:16, February 14, 2014 (UTC) chat psssst come on chat sweetie — Fez talk 15:47, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Birthday pressie sorry its late but yeah hope you like c:http://www.ezimba.com/work/140216C/ezimba19209237359900.png http://www.ezimba.com/work/140216C/ezimba19209237359900.png 19:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) I think it's time for a certain set of siblings in SplashClan to meet their da. Servalleap 02:38, February 23, 2014 (UTC) well hun We need to do some stuffs about sedge and pool (sedgepool idk) C: — Fez talk 13:42, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Oo totally c: — Fez talk 20:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Perhaps a CardinalXBlue, or just a friendship? :3 21:49, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Ok, Opal's ready to kit, and now we can start the "affair" of Gem and Frost. 00:06, March 11, 2014 (UTC) chat yeah, come on chat c: Servalleap 22:38, March 16, 2014 (UTC) I think we should have owl and soren meet Servalleap 19:45, March 17, 2014 (UTC) K, if I'mma write this ceremony for you, could you please give me the list of cats who're donating some lives, and what lives their giving? Shellshort will happily give up one, or Lilacstar (Shellshore would be great, cause that way, Honeypaw could meet her mommy <3) 22:38, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Added el Leader Ceremony! 01:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Yooo~ Hey, seems as if we haven't chatted in a while. How's you? c: 19:11, April 10, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU SORREL, I AM HAPPY NOW, EVEN THOUGH I WAS ALREADY HAPPY, YOU MADE ME MORE HAPPY!! 22:19, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Tiny's second litter Hiya, are you okay with Tiny having Jasper's kits? Just thought I should check with you seeing as Jasper would be the father (well, obviously xD). And if so, would you like a kit? I think that Tiny would have three this time, and also I was planning to ask Fez if she'd like one if you agreed? c: 18:42, April 20, 2014 (UTC) hi Hello! I believe you might know me, mainly from Alex's blog (or final note as she calls it). I'm Mitchell, a good friend of hers, and she told me before that you are a great and friendly user. I also have a little 'gift' of sorts for you. Your cat Jewel, I believe doesn't have a life image, and while I was finding images for future cats, I found this, and I thought it was quite cute. I look forward to chatting with you in the future, I'd love to get to know you a bit better. Mitchers (talk) 00:11, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Re I know- one reason why i chose it c: 06:46, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Starlingpaw -> Starlingstorm Hi! Could you possibly perform Starling's warrior ceremony? It's a little overdue, and since you're quite active, I thought it be a little rude in some description. 05:33 Tue May 13 yoooo~ hi im back from my minecraft spree hiatus :D 14:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Is it possible to do MagpieXRaven? 'Cause I need to have her die, which I plan to be from kitting or drowning... 21:35, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ahoy ahoy! I was just curious, do you think that I could have a cat become cinderpaw/leaf's apprentice down the track? — 09:05 Sun May 25 Re: I suppose so, yes. :) 08:03, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat? :3 19:43, June 1, 2014 (UTC) wut lol your talkpage writing is so small XD 20:45, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Group thingy Hey, everyone else seems to have little loner group things (I don't know what to call them. x3), so I was considering creating one. : The Pack/ Saoirse (Freedom in Irish)/ The Predators (Help me choose! x.x) Alpha (Leader of the group, treated with very great respect, never challenged. Must be a tom. Leader of the group.) Jaws Alpha She-cat (Mate of the Alpha, treated with great respect, helped whenever she needs help. Leader of the group) (*coughcoughIthinkyouknowwhothiswouldbex3CoughCough*) Alpha Heir (Heir of the Alpha, treated with great respect. Has to be from the current Alphas, and must be a tom.) TBA Beta (Second in command, treated with respect.'' Does 'not' take over Alpha position. They are medicine cats/deputies) TBA '''Beta Heir' (the "Heir" of the Beta. This cat is chosen by the Beta, Alpha, and Alpha She-cat. Doesn't have to be a son/daughter of the Beta. Any gender, well-respected) TBA Omega (A disliked cat/traitor of the group. This DOES NOT have to be included) Subordinates (Average cat. They hunt and patrol, and are respected. They're Warriors.) TBA Mothers (Queens. Respected pretty well.) TBA Kits (Self-explanitory) TBA Care-taker (Watches over the kits when the Mother/Parents are gone. Usually a clown, but has the respect.). TBA So, you willing to help me out? I'm thinking of having Wolfy join as a Subordinate or the Beta, but you have first choice. (Except I have Alpha and maybe the Alpha Heir.) And the Omega doesn't have to be included. (Mainly asking you because your one of the most active Users, and you know who the Alpha She-cat will be. ;) ) 15:02, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, ok, I'll create the page. :3 What we mainly need is to have Jaws leave to start his group, and start the "romance". 18:17, June 9, 2014 (UTC) :D Consider this a very very very very belated B-Day gift. x3 (Sorry the stripes really suck, I had lotion on my hands, so the brush went crazy): http://tinypic.com/r/2cp8ikg/8 (Copy and Paste it) And when your on, post in L&R, even if I'm not on! 16:06, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Re; I'll do it as soon as I get home from school on the 25th. Then I'll have no school to worry about. =P 20:51, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Jamie, Harmony, AND Argus. :3 Yup! 16:57, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Re: Omg, TFIOs! :D I'd love a kit, can mine be a tom named Dash, a slender tabby tom with yellow eyes? Life image: http://freetopwallpaper.com/wp-content/gallery/cat/cute-cats-wallpapers-background-87.jpg 07:44, July 12, 2014 (UTC) new section Are we still doing the Sedgepool thing ouo because we need to bring it back to life — Fez talk 23:44, July 18, 2014 (UTC) RE yay :D and ugh I know I'm so inactive x.x but I'll hopefully be more active now since it's the holidays — Fez talk 10:23, July 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm back!! DawnUser talk:.Dawn 22:59, August 1, 2014 (UTC) I know you're in Spain Say hi to my relatives over there. If you need a translater, call your Spanish-speaking ''amiga. ''I'm Mexican but whatever, my great-times-three-grandpa was from there and then he moved to Mexico. Anyways, I'll be working on Raine's page. I've neglected the commitment I made here so I am making a comback. Anyways, have fun in Spain. Eat some squash flowers. They're Mexican, but they may be over there, idk. If not have an authentic tortilla. Servalleap 15:07, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Yup yup Yeah sure, She's going to go herb-gathering with Honeydapple, so I could figure something out. :3 22:15, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Idc, whenever you're ready...I was kind of thinking of a bit of drama for them, if you wanna hear it...Go on chat. >:3 21:17, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, I'm still on. Do you mean when you have better internet? 22:01, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I've got to eat, so I'll just tell me my plans: Before Blue asks Cardinal to be his mate, Cardinal finds her stomach feeling weird. She talks to the MC, and finds out she's expecting, but doesn't remember doing anything with Blue. It turns out long ago that they played in some cat nip and got pretty messed up, and did stuff, but forgot about it. She tells Blue that she's expecting and doesn't know who the father is, and he's mad, thinking she's cheated on him, though he is the father. She ends up injuring her kits in her stomach somehow (idk, falling out of a tree or something), and kits stillborns, but they're all ginger and white, much like her, not resembling Blue what-so-ever. He remains grumpy, but is sadened by the litter's death. Then later, they somehow remember what happened and make up. 22:43, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat? I am actually on Servalleap 21:39, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Ello I'm Razor! Could you give me advice on how to start off on the wiki? I'm a new roleplayer :) Razor.paws (talk) 23:21, August 19, 2014 (UTC)